


not over you

by toriiixoox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Coffee Shops, College, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Nervousness, Post-Break Up, Repressed Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is Good at Feelings, Tsukki wears a scarf ok, Yamaguchi just wants to, fall - Freeform, he's also nervous, hold his hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriiixoox/pseuds/toriiixoox
Summary: After a mutually hesitant break-up and a year spent 4 hours apart in different colleges, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are finally back together in the same town. One harmless coffee date later, and maybe all of the feelings that Yamaguchi has suppressed during that year aren'treallygone.Alternately: All it takes is Tsukishima wearing a really attractive outfit that he's never seen before to pay for his coffee, and Yamaguchi is unraveling all over again.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	not over you

**Author's Note:**

> hi this fic is inspired by Not Over You by Tessa Violet. i had it ruminating in my brain for MONTHS and then out of nowhere got the urge to write it and sat down and did so in one night. :) my gf told me its her fav piece of anything I've written so? i hope u all like it half as much as she did!

“We should get coffee sometime!” is all it started with. A pleasantry. An obligatory nicety. A plan with no intentions of follow-through, even if it  _ did  _ have underlying hope. 

It had been over a year since Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had seen each other last. After being together for the last 2 years of high school, they both decided that college would be too big of a feat for both of them to tackle. Tsukishima wanted to focus on his studies, Yamaguchi respected that, and they got accepted to colleges that were 4 hours away, anyway. A handful of odds were against them and as much as they loved one another, they had their futures to look forward to. 

But when Tsukishima transferred colleges after a sudden change in majors, he found his way into an apartment off-campus that was a 10-minute walk to Yamaguchi’s dorm. Akiteru had posted it on social media, Yamaguchi liked it, and the next thing he knew, Akiteru was texting Yamaguchi about all of the quiet fears that Tsukishima was having about moving to a new school and a new town. 

They hadn’t talked much when they both went away to their separate colleges. As much as either of them wanted to reach out, they had both wanted to give the other their space. It was still true now. As much as Yamaguchi wanted to reach out to Tsukki, ask him how he was doing, where exactly he was living, if he needed any help, he didn’t want to crowd him. And as much as Tsukki wanted to text Yamaguchi, ask him where some of his classes were located on campus, how to navigate the public transit, how he had been holding up, his pride was far too prevalent and he didn’t want to seem as lost as he was. 

A week into classes, Tsukki still hadn’t gotten the hang of the campus, had been too shy and proud to introduce himself to his classmates, was walking to and from his apartment instead of taking the bus, and isolating in his room for most of the time that he wasn’t in class. The only person he really talked to was Akiteru who was confused as to why Yamaguchi still hadn’t reached out.

Though Tsukishima never used social media, he still had accounts and notifications for messages from relatives and past classmates. This was a crucial part of Akiteru’s plan. 

**@akiteru_tsk | 4:02pm**   
_ @tsukei _ is doing great in #Tokyo!  _ @yamayama _ aren’t you out there too?

**@yamayama | 6:28pm**   
_ @aktieru_tsk _ yep! Still here! :)  _ @tsukei _ we should get coffee sometime!

He wasn’t expecting to actually get coffee with his ex-boyfriend/ex-best friend. It didn’t feel very much like Tsukishima to reach out and actually follow through with a liquid plan from a comment on social media. Yamaguchi isn’t sure if it was Akiteru pushing him or if Tsukishima had just been really lonely. 

No matter the reason, at 1 pm on a Saturday afternoon, Yamaguchi meets Tsukishima for the first time in over a year for coffee at a place that Yamaguchi picked out downtown. Yamaguchi gets there first. Maybe because he knows exactly where it’s at, or maybe because he chose to get there 10 minutes early so he could find a cozy spot that was secluded, but not too private, somewhere a bit cool so they could both order hot drinks because Tsukishima wasn’t the biggest fan of iced drinks. 

He sets his coat down first before sitting in one of the mismatched chairs. He doesn’t busy himself on his phone. He pays close attention to the door but keeps his phone face up just in case Tsukki gets lost. He fidgets with the edge of his coat hem and scans the shop. For a few minutes, Yamaguchi wonders if he should’ve chosen a different coffee shop. This one was local, had character and the best coffee in town, but was it too homey? Should he have picked a chain instead?

His thought is put on hold when Tsukki walks into the coffee shop, an unzipped jacket hanging on his frame and a lightweight scarf around his neck. Yamaguchi had never seen the shirt he was wearing, couldn’t recall the brand new jeans or the white tennis shoes, blinked twice when he saw that Tsukki was wearing new glasses, tortoiseshell ones with no rim on the bottom. He feels drastically underdressed and simultaneously like this coffee shop meet up is a blessing and curse. 

Yamaguchi waves, moving his wrist only in small and timid call over, not that it matters much, considering Tsukki’s eyes found Yamaguchi as soon as he stepped foot into the place. He leaves his bag at the table, walking over to Tsukki and offering a small hello. It had been over a year since he had seen him and the only thing he wants to do right now is hug him. He doesn’t. Instead, he waves again and smiles warmly. Tsukki offers a smile back and it might be even better than a hug. 

After fighting for almost 3 minutes straight in front of the poor lady who was just trying to take their orders, Tsukishima pays for Yamaguchi’s coffee. 

“You came all the way downtown just to meet me for coffee. I got it, seriously,” Tsukishima says, pushing Yamaguchi’s card away and offering his own. 

“I wanted to come!”  _ It’s not a lie. _ “It wasn’t even that far.”  _ Just a 25-minute walk.  _

“Tch. I’m the new kid. You’re showing me around. I got the coffee,” Tsukishima says. Though, this time, he gently pushes the card into the barista’s hand who swipes it as quickly as she can to end whatever’s happening. 

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiles, bowing his head the slightest degree. He almost misses what he’s said; it feels so natural… But he doesn’t miss it. He says it and his cheeks flush. 

He’s about to apologize for it when Tsukishima says, “Of course, Yams.” Everything feels eerily normal like they hadn’t spent any time apart at all. Except, if they hadn’t spent any time apart, Yamaguchi would be able to reach over and grab Tsukki’s hand while they wait and he would be able to lean his weight on Tsukki’s side and grab his drink from the counter and take the first sip and then complain it wasn’t sweet enough. When the drink gets put on the counter, Tsukishima grabs it and drinks it and Yamaguchi’s heart feels just a little bit sadder than it was before. 

After Yamaguchi has gotten his drink too and they both sit down at the table with Yamaguchi’s bag, they start talking about school. It’s easy conversation, not having to talk about the time they spent apart from one another or the fact that on what would have been their 3 year anniversary, Yamaguchi cried. 

“How are you liking your classes so far?” Yamaguchi asks, shifting his weight and tilting his head curiously. 

“They’re pretty good. I’m already enjoying them much more than my other coursework, but it’s only been a week, so,” Tsukishima shrugs. 

“How do you feel about the people in your classes?” 

“Haven’t really met any of them yet,” he answers.

“Really?” Yamaguchi asks, setting down his drink, “No one?”

Tsukishima just shakes his head. It’s quiet now between the two of them. They’re surrounded by chatter in the busy coffee shop, but at the table, it’s silent. Yamaguchi feels like he has to fill the silence. He wants to fill the silence. It’s not awkward, but he hasn’t talked to Tsukishima in over a year and he’s missed him, not even just as a boyfriend, but as his best friend. 

Before he says something he regrets, Tsukishima speaks. Yamaguchi is overwhelmingly grateful because he’s sure that otherwise, he’d make a fool of himself. “I’m sorry I never reached out over the past year,” Tsukishima admits, clearing his throat. Okay, well, so much for easy conversation. 

Yamaguchi shakes his head at the apology. “I didn’t reach out either. You don’t have to apologize. It’s weird, you apologizing to  _ me _ ,” Yamaguchi giggles. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima scoffs, smirking ever so slightly that if Yamaguchi didn’t know Tsukki as well as he did, he wouldn’t even have noticed. 

“I’m glad that we’re talking again, though, now, at least,” Yamaguchi tests the waters, not making eye contact, just listening for an audible displesantry. 

“Me too,” Tsukishima replies. It’s almost too quick of a reply. With all of his self-doubt, Yamaguchi almost mistakes it as an obligation instead of something that he actually wants to say, but the immediacy felt urgent, not rushed. 

Yamaguchi looks up, a smile on his lips that widens when he notices a pink flush fall on Tsukki’s cheek. The conversation comes easily after they’ve gotten over the initial bump of admittance. They talk about the year they spent apart, how college had been, how their new friends were. They reminisce about how things were in high school, how they miss Karasuno, how much easier things were back then. 

“It was just easier,” Tsukishima says, trying to get any last drops of his drink out of his mug. 

“It was easier, for sure, but, like, why?” Yamaguchi wonders. 

Tsukishima shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe just because it was high school.” Yamaguchi nods in agreement, though, that wasn’t necessarily the answer that he wanted or was thinking of. “Or, maybe because we had each other.” Yamaguchi feels his entire body warm. “Like, we were best friends and we had each other for whatever. I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

Yamaguchi nods, maybe too eagerly. “No, I get it. I agree,” he says quickly, trying to make sure that Tsukishima revokes his feeling of stupidity. His heart is thumping in his chest. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear and Tsukishima had said it. He swallows thickly. “It’s been weird not having you around.”

“Well, now I’m a short walk away, so,” Tsukishima says, trailing off and not finishing his complete thought. 

Their cups are empty, but Yamaguchi doesn’t want to let the moment get away from them. He knows that they live so close now, that Tsukki and he go to the same college and would see each other on campus and off, but he didn’t want to stop hearing his voice or looking at his face, his face that he hadn’t seen in far too long, his face that seemed so familiar, but looked different, older, more mature,  _ cuter. _

“Have you been over by the dorms yet on campus?” Yamaguchi asks, trying to seem as innocent as he can be. Tsukishima shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowed curiously, so Yamaguchi continues, “Do you want to? We could walk over there if- if you don’t have anything else to do, any plans or homework or whatever. It’s kinda a long walk.”

“Yeah, sure, let’s walk,” Tsukishima nods. 

The walk back to Yamaguchi’s dorm is chillier than Yamaguchi expects it to be, shoving his hands into his pockets instead of where he really wanted to, intertwined into Tsukishima’s. Still, the commute is filled with pleasant conversations and comfortable bouts of silence. Halfway through the 25-minute walk is also when a realization hits Yamaguchi so hard that it almost knocks him over. 

“You were the captain, okay. I won’t take responsibility for that,” Tsukishima says, taking his hands out of his pockets and holding them up in front of him.

“You won’t take responsibility for that?! You were the one that made the first years carry your bag for the entire first month! I had no idea it was happening! I told them not to listen to you!” Yamaguchi says, exasperated. 

“Hey, not my fault,” Tsukishima persists, smirking now.

“It’s completely your fault! The first years were terrified of you!” Yamaguchi says, raising his hands into his hair and staring at the ground. 

Tsukishima bursts out laughing. He can’t help it. Yamaguchi seems so flustered, just like the day that he found out in the first place. Yamaguchi furrows his eyebrows, pushing his side into Tsukki’s. He laughs even harder, regaining his footing quickly. “I’m just saying! How did you have no idea!”

“Hmpf. Make me sound like I was a bad captain,” Yamaguchi mumbles, only half-joking. 

Tsukishima stops completely in his tracks, reaching out and grabbing Yamaguchi’s hand to stop his step as well. “Hey. You know that that’s not true. You were the best captain we’ve had, period.” Yamaguchi turns bright red, trying to hide his face and failing due to the grip that Tsukki had on his hand and his bag in the other. 

“No, come on, Daichi-,” Yamaguchi starts.

“The best captain we had,” Tsukishima states again, more stern this time. He squeezes Yamaguchi’s hand just slightly for emphasis. Yamaguchi can only nod as he walks face-first into quite possibly either the worst, or best, realization he could have had. 

He’s absolutely, completely, in no way, shape, or form over Tsukishima Kei. 

The realization only worsens over the rest of the walk as Tsukki brings his own hands up to his mouth to blow on them for warmth and as he smiles when Yamaguchi answers his mother’s phone call and mentions that he’s with Tsukki and the response that she gives. There’s no way in the world that Tsukki feels the same way, not after all this time, not after he’s grown so much.

Yamaguchi goes over it in his head during the small bits of comfortable silence. He knows that Tsukki isn’t dating. He knows that Tsukki has enjoyed reminiscing over old times when they were together and that he admitted that them being together made things easier. He just said that. He knows that Tsukki’s nice to him, that he’s warm, something that doesn’t happen with just anyone. He knows that Tsukki looks so cute today and he’s now noticing that every time he tries to steal a glance, Tsukki is looking at him too. He’s getting his hopes up too high.

Yamaguchi also knows that they haven’t talked in over a year. He knows that they broke up for a reason (though, that reason is being remedied currently). He knows that he has to bring his hopes down or he’ll get hurt again. He remembers the time he spent without Tsukki. He knows that if he’s wrong, Tsukki and he will go back to not talking and that’s the last thing he wants to happen. 

But Tsukki’s pinky keeps brushing up against Yamaguchi’s and they’re walking much closer to each other now than when they started and Yamaguchi is cursing the distance between his house and the coffee shop because they’re almost back at his dorm and he knows that if he just had a few more minutes, he might find his hand in Tsukki’s…  _ Maybe _ . 

Yamaguchi will never know because they’re inside his dorm far too quickly. “I didn’t think we would be coming back here,” he says, sheepishly, picking up laundry from his floor and throwing it in his hamper. 

“Tch. You were always this messy, so, I’m not surprised,” Tsukishima jabs, but it’s followed by a smirk and Yamaguchi can’t even pretend to be offended. He missed this so much. 

“It’s not really much fun in here, I don’t know why I-,” Yamaguchi says, back facing Tsukki as he tidies his dresser and desk. He lets the end of his sentence fall as Tsukki walks up next to him, brushing against his side as he reaches in front of him to grab a picture on his desk. It’s a picture of him, Tsukki, Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi at their last practice. A genuine smile takes its place on Tsukki’s lips as he runs his thumb over Yamaguchi and Tsukishima draped over one another. 

Yamaguchi huddles closer to Tsukki, looking at the photo in his hand and feeling warm at how happy Tsukki looks looking down at the frame. “I like this picture a lot,” Tsukishima says softly. 

“Me too,” Yamaguchi breathes. He knows that that picture was taken before they made the hard decision of splitting up, before the best summer of their lives, before everything got unthinkably more difficult. 

They’re standing there, hovering over a reminiscent photo of them as a couple, their heads a few inches apart from the position of the picture, noses still a bit red from the chill in the air outside, breathing softly. Yamaguchi doesn’t dare to pull back or move in the slightest in fear that Tsukishima will move away. He looks up from the picture and sees Tsukishima looking directly back at him. The eye contact is enough to scare Tsukishima away. He clears his throat, blushing and moving backward.

Yamaguchi reaches out, almost instinctively, and grabs his wrist. He doesn’t want him to move away. His fingers feel like they’re shaking, but they’re perfectly still wrapped around Tsukki’s slender wrist. He swallows, searching for anything on Tsukki’s face or in his body language that would denote disgust or discomfort. There’s nothing. 

There’s nothing, but Yamaguchi still feels so nervous that he can feel his heartbeat in his throat. “Sorry,” Yamaguchi says softly but is hesitant to let go of his wrist. He starts to pull away completely when panic fills Tsukishima’s eyes. He leans forward quickly, pressing his lips against Yamaguchi’s and closing his eyes softly. They’re both rigid, standing awkwardly, photo still in hand, unsure if the other wants it as badly as they do. 

Yamaguchi just wants what he’s wanted all day, his hand in Tsukki’s. As soon as Tsukki sets down the picture frame, Yamaguchi intertwines one of their hands together. Tsukishima uses his free hand to lift Yamaguchi’s chin up ever so slightly, letting his finger linger underneath it just because he knows Yamaguchi loves it (and he does). 

They break free after a handful of minutes that passed too quickly, but perfectly slow at the same time. Even with both of them flustered and flushed and having kissed back, they both look apologetic. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed… I mean, you just-,” Tsukishima starts, trying to explain himself. 

“No, no, I shouldn’t have grabbed your wrist like that, but no, I liked it, it’s just, I didn’t- I know that we’ve been broken up- I just-,” Yamaguchi stammers and any ounce of nervousness is gone from Tsukishima. He’s smiling again, closing the gap for another kiss. Yamaguchi is surprised for only a moment before melting into it, stepping closer and letting the warmth spread through his body happily. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Yams,” Tsukishima says when they’ve pulled apart. 

Yamaguchi throws his arms around Tsukishima, pulling him into him tightly. He’s missed the way he fit so perfectly in his arms, missed the way Tsukki’s chin rested perfectly on his head. He feels Tsukishima press a kiss into his forehead. He’s missed that a lot. 

“I’ve missed you too, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says into his chest. “I wanted to reach out to you really bad, but I thought you didn’t want to talk to me. I thought you were busy and had better things to do and people to talk to.” 

Tsukishima shakes his head. “Of course not. I thought you didn’t want to hear from me.” 

Yamaguchi can only laugh at the way they’ve both acted since the breakup. They never lost the feelings for each other, only suppressed them so heavily, internalized them until they were each convinced the other didn’t want anything to do with them. It was the same thing when Tsukishima moved close to Yamaguchi. It was the same thing with the feelings and the kiss. 

“I’m surprised I lasted that long, honestly. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first saw you wave to me,” Tsukishima says into Yamaguchi’s hair. 

He pulls back very quickly, looking up at Tsukishima. “What?! You looked so good today! I wanted to hug you, but I thought that would be weird.”

“I wanted to kiss you, so I can’t say that the hug would be weird, no,” Tsukishima teased and then adds, “So, you should have.”

“I was nervous,” Yamaguchi mumbles quietly, looking down at his feet. 

“We should stop being weird and nervous now, though, now that we know that we feel the same way and that otherwise, it’s only weirder and worse with us being weird,” Tsukishima reasons.

“What if I said something really weird?” Yamaguchi asks, his voice low and still nervous despite what Tsukishima just said.

“What did I just say?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

“But like, what if it’s really weird?”

“Just say it, Yams,” Tsukishima says, “It won’t be weird, okay?”

Yamaguchi nods before taking a breath. “What if I said that I wanted to be boyfriends again? That would be weird, right? After breaking up and not talking?”

“I don’t think so, not when I haven’t stopped thinking about you since then,” Tsukishima says in almost a whisper. “Plus, the breakup wasn’t messy. We didn’t leave on bad terms. I was still in love with you then, I’m still in love with you no...w.” He slows down drastically on the last word, but it still escapes him. 

“So, not weird, right?” Yamaguchi asks, brushing past the fact that Tsukishima confessed to him after not talking for so long. Tsukishima shakes his head. “So… What would you say about it?”

“I would say that I like that idea and that we should go back to my apartment and watch a movie,” Tsukishima replies. Yamaguchi beams, nodding softly. 

“I would say that I like that a lot,” Yamaguchi replies, pulling away from the warmth of Tsukki’s arms and grabbing his bag, already ready to go. Tsukishima laughs at how eager Yamaguchi is to leave already, pulling him back into him. 

“Okay, give me one second to kiss my boyfriend before we have to brave the chilly temperatures out there,” Tsukishima says, kissing Yamaguchi’s face.

“Fine, fine,” Yamaguchi giggles, accepting all of the kisses with pleasure. 

Besides, they would have plenty of time in the world to watch movies and pepper kisses and spend time together now that the world was on their side again. Everything was back in place, exactly as it should be. It feels almost as if nothing changed in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Leave me a tip or commission me! ](https://ko-fi.com/toriiixoox)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudo! they are more appreciated than you know!!!
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr, talk or whatnot, you can find me @a-kaash-me-outside!


End file.
